a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorbing sheet which has reactivating and invigorating functions of sorbing and removing gaseous bodies such as water vapor, organic solvent vapor and offensive odor constituents contained, for example, in the air, and as well relates to a sorbing laminate having a reactivating function and an invigorating function, which is produced by alternately laminating the above-mentioned sorbing sheet and a corrugated sorbing sheet in honeycomb arrangement, or which is made by laminating the sorbing sheets with spacers placed therebetween.
b. Description of the Prior Art
An inorganic fiber sheet laminated and formed in honeycomb structure has been used as a desiccative body, appropriately impregnated with humidity absorbent such as lithium chloride and calcium chloride or with humidity adsorbent such as silica gel, alumina gel and hydrophilic zeolite rigidly fixed. In Japanese Patent Application No. 86969/1985 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,775), the applicant of the present invention set forth a method for obtaining an extremely desiccative honeycomb adsorbing body, consisting mainly of metal silicate aerogel with a matrix of inorganic fiber, by forming a low-density sheet using inorganic fiber such as ceramic fiber into a honeycomb structure impregnated with water glass, then soaked in aqueous solution of metallic salt to produce metal silicate hydrogel, and then washed and dried. The applicant of the present application also proposed in PCT/JP91/00592 (U.S. application Ser. No. 07/793,372) a gas adsorbing element having a high efficiency of adsorbing and removing organic solvent vapor and odorous constituents, which is obtained by fixing, by inorganic binder, highly hydrophobic high-silica zeolite to a honeycomb body made of a sheet consisting mainly of ceramic fiber. Reactivation of the honeycomb adsorbing body has been accomplished by passing hot air of 100.degree.-150.degree. C. temperature through small channels of a honeycomb structure.